


Final Words

by Seblainer



Category: NCIS
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-11 09:02:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1171213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony's last words to Caitlin change her life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Final Words

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Judy for betaing and I don't own anything you recognize.
> 
>  
> 
> NOT A CASE-FIC.

Fandom: NCIS  
Title: Final Words  
Characters: Tony and Caitlin  
Pairing: Tony/Caitlin  
Rating/Warnings: Rated R. AU, Character Death, Het and Strong Language.  
Summary: Tony's last words to Caitlin change her life.  
A/N: Thanks to Judy for betaing and to anyone who reads and reviews.  
Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or anything you recognize and I don't claim to. I make no money for writing this story, which is the only thing I own.  
Words: 421 words without title and ending.

*Final Words*

As Caitlin held onto Tony's hands and waited for help to come, she met his eyes when he squeezed her hands to get her attention.

The roads were slick and there had been multiple accidents all over town, so it would be a while before the ambulance showed up.

The only problem was that Tony didn't have much time. He had been trapped for two hours already. He was wedged between the steering wheel and the driver's seat and couldn't get out of the car.

The car itself was wrapped around a pole like a pretzel and Caitlin knew that even though she had been lucky enough to get out of the car, there was no way to get Tony out until the ambulance showed up.

Tony's head was bleeding a great deal. He couldn't feel his legs, and had just told Caitlin that he wouldn't be able to keep his eyes open for much longer.

When Caitlin tried to deny Tony's words because she didn't want to believe that he was going to die, she was surprised when Tony squeezed her hands again, hard.

"Tony, it's gonna be okay. The ambulance will be here any minute. All you have to do is stay awake until it gets here and then you and I can ride to the hospital." Caitlin tried to stay calm, even though it was the last thing she felt.

When Tony spoke, his voice was soft and filled with pain. "Cait, shut up. I need to say something and you need to hear it." Tony paused for a moment to catch his breath and then he continued. "I love you, Cait…"

After he spoke, Tony went still. Caitlin froze, not just because of Tony's final words to her, but also because he had become unresponsive to her. "Tony, come on. DiNozzo, you're scaring the shit out of me!"

When Tony didn't reply, Caitlin shook his hands that still held hers. When Tony still didn't react, tears started to fall down Caitlin's cheeks. Tony was gone and the last thing he had ever done was admit his love for her.

Caitlin didn't know what to do, except call Gibbs and Tony's parents and tell them that Tony had died. Several minutes later after speaking to Tony's parents and Gibbs, Caitlin sighed as the ambulance finally pulled up and she told them that Tony hadn't made it.

The fact that Tony's last words had been an admission of his love for her both scared and amazed Caitlin. She didn't know what to do, especially since Tony was dead and she couldn't tell him that she felt the same way.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
